Japanese patent publication no. 2006-68711 discloses an electrostatically atomizing unit capable of generating a mist of charged minute water particles. The unit is specifically configured to condense water from within an atmosphere and atomize the condensed water into the mist of the charged minute water particles. For this purpose, the atomizing unit includes a cooling means of cooling an emitter electrode so as to condense the water on it, which eliminates a need of providing a tank holding the water and a mechanism of feeding the water from the tank to the emitter electrode. In this regard, the prior atomizing unit can be successfully incorporated in an appliance or vehicle to add the function of generating the mist with an accompanied effect of deodorization and/or sterilization. However, since the unit necessitates cooling module such as realized by a Peltier-effect module to condense the water and supply the water to the emitter electrode, the cooling module itself adds an extra bulk to the appliance when the unit is incorporated in the appliance, especially when the unit is incorporated in the appliance such as a refrigerator or air conditioner inherently equipped with cooling means which could be utilized to cool the emitter electrode.